princess_connectfandomcom-20200214-history
Yui Kusano
Yui Kusano (草野優衣) is a Character in Princess Connect Re:Dive. She is a member of the guild 'Twinkle Wish'. Appearance Astrum Initial=Yui is a human-race member in the game with short, light pink hair and blue eyes. She wears a simple yellow headband in her hair with a wing-like pin on the right side of her head. Her outfit is a white and red jacket-skirt combo with white and red thigh high stockings. Her weapon is a white short staff with a red, blooming rosebud at the top of it and golden leaves.|-| New Years=In Yui's New Years Card, her headband is now slightly larger and dark-pink with white flowers. On the right-side there are three, thick cherry-blossom styled flowers and three different cloths hanging off it - one of which is the same pattern as her headband, another which is a simple white with an ornate edging and a sheer white one with gold trimming.. She is wearing a light-pink kimono with cherryblossom patterns scattered around, especially prominant on the left-side of her kimono. Her obi is dark pink with a light-pink unique cloth wrapped around it. It has a large, light-pink cherryblossom with three leaf-like ribbons dangling from it. Her short staff now has a knot-rope circlet at the top with a dark-pink and light-pink flower adorning it and a comparable large bell hanging inside the circlet Real Life Yui's hairstyle remains the same in real life, but her hair is now brunette and her eyes are dark pink. She is also missing her headband. She is shown with two outfits - her school uniform and her casual outfit. Her school uniform is the Tsubakigaoka Private High School uniform which has a light-pink jacket, a white button-up undershirt and a red, plaid bow and skirt. Her casual outfit is a cream-coloured blouse and a dusty red high-waisted skirt with golden faded rose patterns on it. Personality Coming Soon History Astrum Before Re:Dive Yui, who started the Legend of Astrum alone, wished to become stronger, and built up the courage to put up a notice on a bulletin board to look for party members. She was approached by some men, but they were quickly stopped by Rei, who had been tracking their activities and found out that they were from a guild of scammers. Hiyori, who read the notice and genuinely did want to party up with Yui also showed up, and the three of them manage to drive away the scammers. Hiyori suggests that Yui and Rei form a guild with her, where they have remained ever since. During one of their battles in the Princess Arena, Yuuki, who was forced into the game by Akira, ended up falling behind them. Yuuki, who was still unfamiliar with his abilities, gave Yui a large boost in power, allowing them to defeat the enemy team easily with a Union Burst. Hiyori wanted to thank Yuuki for his help, and invited him to their guild. Yui then participated in countless adventures with Twinkle Wish, most notably against the Seven Crowns, Rajiraji, Neneka, Christina and Kaiser Insight, as well as their allies Daigo, Masaki, Okto, Nouem. After many struggles, Yui, along with the rest of Twinkle Wish manage to reach the top of Sol Tower. Initial Card Coming Soon Twinkle Wish Coming Soon Twinkle Crisis! Coming Soon Real Life When Yui was in middle school, she was often bullied and ostracised by her peers, either being harassed or completely ignored by her classmates during social activities or group projects. Almost resigned to living her life in solitude, Yuuki reached out to her and was the only person to accept her. Yui was overjoyed and they remained as friends till the present day in Tsubakigaoka Private High School. Yui remains as classmates with Yuuki in high school, sitting to the right of his seat. In high school, she is a well-respected member of the class. She has managed to befriend many of her classmates such as Djeeta and even the reclusive Rin. Over the years, Yui develops a crush on Yuuki and often confides with her best friend and fellow classmate Makoto about her feelings. Trivia Coming Soon Quotes * "What kind of magic should I study... Magic to make someone fall in love... S-Something like that doesn't exist!" * "I learned some new magic. Fire protection, cold protection, heat resistance... And after that, the magic that prevents fish bones from getting caught in your throat... It's a secret, okay?" * "If there's anything that I can do for you, just say it, okay? If you have any small injuries, I'll heal you up right away." * "For your sake, I... I'll definitely do my very best!" - Category:Characters Category:Twinkle Wish Category:Human